Mystery Dates
by Hermione Granger1968
Summary: This is FanFiction on one of my Favorite shows that got cancelled I did a FanFic on Jetto, my favorite character. I couldn't imagine how he doesn't get interested in girls. A blonde hunk of a man, I mean come on.


As Highwayman and his best friend and partner Jetto set out for the day, Jetto tells him of the time last night he spent with a girl. Highway looks at Jetto and says, "wow, you were with a girl last night. Did you have fun?" Jetto looked at Highway and said, "well, I'm a man right, and I did have fun." "What is she like? Come on, you can tell me," said Highwayman. "Well she's short has long golden blonde hair past her shoulders, blue eyes, and great curves," replied Jetto. "Sounds pretty, and how old is she?" said Highwayman. "She's gorgeous, and isn't asking her age a personal question? She's twenty-one," answered Jetto. Highway looked at Jetto and said, "Hmmm, twenty-one is a little young isn't it." "Not really, I'm twenty-six," replied Jetto. Then they drived down the highway for awile, then Highway started talking about his sister. "Did I tell you that I have a sister who's twenty-one as well?" "No you didn't, what is she like?" "She has blonde hair, petite, and very pretty, one of her favorite books is called The Outsiders. Ever heard of that?" "Yes, I've heard of it, my girl likes that book as well. Let me guess, her favorite character is Sodapop?" "Jetto, you guessed right, my sister likes Sodapop as well, she recently got the movie The Outsiders, have you seen it." "I think my girl has it as well, and to be honest, I am not a fan of Rob Lowe." "Well Jetto, that makes two of us." During the ride Highwayman and Jetto drive along without talking much. After awhile Highwayman asked Jetto, "Are you going out with your girl tonight?" "I think our plan is that I go over to her place and watch The Outsiders. I agreed even though it's not my favorite," answered Jetto.

Later that night as Jessica was getting ready for her date, her brother Tony enters her room wearing his leather outfit. "Are you going out with that guy you went out with last night, and what is his name?" "Tony, he's supposed to be coming over here tonight and we're going to watch The Outsiders, his name is Tristan" "How old is Tristan and is he British?" "Tony, Tristan is British and he's twenty-six years old." "Where did you meet Tristan again?" "I met Tristan at the shopping mall where he works security sometimes." Tony sighs, then he says, "What is the big thing? My work partner as well as my best friend is twenty-six years old and his girlfriend is twenty-one years old." After arriving at the work place, he sees his boss Ms. Winthrop and he asks her, "Is it normal for a twenty-six year old man to date a twenty-one year old girl? My sister is 21 and she's going with a guy who's 26, and Jetto is 26 and his girl is 21." Ms. Winthrop thought for a while and said, "that's just a five year age difference, so I don't think there should be too much worry." "Well yes, my sister, Jessica likes The Outsiders, and so does Jetto's girl." I wouldn't worry about that either, lots of girls that age like the idea of 'rebel' guys, I know I did," said Ms. Winthrop with a slight laugh. "I guess we could stop by your place and check on your sister and her guy if that would make you feel better," said Ms. Winthrop. "I'd like that," said Highwayman. "Did Jetto say where he was going tonight, and did you get a name for your sisters guy?" asked Ms. Winthrop. "Yes, Jetto said he was gonna go to his girls place and watch The Outsiders. Jessica said her guy is named Tristan, and she did say he's British and works security at the shopping mall." replied Highwayman. "I was just thinking that you might ask Jetto when you next see him if he knows Tristan since he sometimes works security at the mall."

Later that night Jessica and Tristan were watching the video The Outsiders while sitting on the sofa, when Tristan puts his arm around Jessica's shoulders and says, "Jessica, you know you're the first girl I was really this close to," then he asks Jessica if he could kiss her. When Jessica says yes, he kisses her softly. "Jessica, you know that you're the first girl I was ever this close too." "Tristan, I can't believe this, you're a atheletic and good looking man, and you tell me that you haven't had any girls before me. The guys around where I went to school who were atheletic were called 'jocks' and they had a lot of girls, and they were usually jerks" "I know I'm a athletic guy, I played sports in school too, but I guess I was sort of shy then." "I haven't had much experience with guys either, I guess when you have a brother who's ten years older than you it's hard." "Your brother is probably looking out for you, I probably would too if I had a younger brother or sister." "Did you have any brothers or sisters?" "I was a only child." While The Outsiders was playing, Tristan asked, "Do you want to listen to music instead of watch this movie, I'm not getting into this movie." "Sorry you don't like the movie Tristan, but we can listen to music, let me name some singers. We have David Bowie, Adam Ant, Rod Stewart, Elton John." Then Tristan asks, "do you like Bruce Springsteen?" "I sure do he's one of my favorites, much of these albums belong to my brother, Tony." "I have a Bruce Springsteen tape out in my car if you want to come sit in my car and listen to it with me love." "That sounds good." Then they went out to Tristans car which was a red Mustang convertible. He first let Jessica into the passenger side, then he got into the drivers side. "Glad I decided on this as I forgot I left the top down as I was driving over here, better put the top up before we listen to music so the neighbors don't complain, said Tristan as he pressed the button to close the top. Tristan then put Bruce Springsteen's tape, Born in the U.S.A. into the stereo, then Jessica and he cuddled as they were listening to Bruce Springsteen songs.

As Highwayman was driving around, His Boss' voice came over the console. "You might like this, was looking on the computer and Jetto's real full name is Tristan Percival George Eliot." "That is interesting." "I wouldn't worry Jessica if she is seeing Jetto. You trust Jetto don't you?" "Of course I do, he's my best friend. I wonder if he knows that his girl and my sister are the same person. Might be interesting to find out. What type of car does he drive?" "That should be interesting, and he drives a red late seventies model Ford Mustang convertible, that's his personal car," said Ms. Winthrop before she signed off.

"Jessica, I was wondering what your brother does," asked Jetto as he and Jessica were cuddling. "He seems to be some type of truck driver, but he doesn't talk much about it. He did talk about his partner who is also his best friend who's girlfriend is my age." "Have you met his friend yet?" "To be honest Tristan, I haven't met him or anyone from his work, he seems secretive about what he does." "Well Jessica, I probably shouldn't tell you this, my occupation is a truck driver, but I'm really a Federal Marshall." Jessica is quiet as Tristan looks for another tape to play. "Have you heard of Neil Diamond, the guy at the music store that I went to earlier said it was the perfect tape to play during a date when I told him I was going on my first date," said Tristan as he was inserting the tape, Neil Diamond Classics - The Early Years, in the tape deck, while they cuddled.

After hearing that, Highwayman got into the sports car that's in the back of his rig and decided to drive in front of this house. When the song, Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon started to play, Tristan held Jessica tightly as he sang to the song. As Highwayman approached his house, he saw what appeared to be a late seventies red Ford Mustang convertible parked in front of the house. When Tristan saw the lights behind his car, he said, "Who could that be? You better stay in the car as this could be potentially dangerous," he then stepped out of the car. As Tristan stepped out of the car, he saw the other driver step out, as the other driver approached his Mustang, he saw it was Highwayman. "How'd you find where I was, and is this important? I said I was going to be with my girl earlier." "So you must be Tristan." "Yes my real name is Tristan Percival George Eliot." When Jessica heard Tony's voice she emerged from the car. "Tony, what are you doing, I thought you were at work." She walks over to Tristan and says, "This is Tristan, the guy I'm seeing." When she noticed Tristan looking at her, she says, "I recognized my brothers voice." "Jessica, your brother is my partner, as well as my very good friend, you didn't tell me your surname Tony." "Tristan, my full name is Anthony Stefan Jordan." Then Jessica said, "My full name is Jessica Elise Jordan."

A/N This is my first Fan Fiction for anything, and I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like the Jetto/Tristan and Jessica story.


End file.
